Secret Crush
by Chriskratt99
Summary: Chris gets to be alone with his crush for a week, which leads into something unwanted. All thanks to a sneaky reporter. read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Aviva watched the kratts play around with the crew. Chris always asked her to come join, but her answer was always, "I have something else to do." One day, Aviva watched them from a window, knowing she wasn't good at anything. More or less playing with a soccer ball. Chris saw her, and went inside. He wanted to drag Aviva outside, but she resisted. "Chris-" She yelped, and Chris accidentally grabbed her breast, trying to stop her. He felt something rise in his shorts, and blushed. "Can you let my breast go?" Aviva turned and smirked at chris, who was as red as a tomato. "Yea sure."

The next day, the kratts invited them for dinner. As Aviva ate, she heard everyone's conversation. "How about you Aviva?" "Hmm?" "You DO like a guy dont ya?" "Yea." She blushed. "Who?" "Uhm.. Not here." She hid her face, and chris' dad asked if they wanted more wine. "No its ok dad. I'm driving."

A week later, Aviva had a growing crush on him. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder, and turned to find Chris smiling. "Hey." "What are you doing up?" "Nothing. The crew isn't here tho." "They aren't?" "No. That means we have the whole week to ourselves." "A... A whole week?" "Yep."

When Aviva was about to take a shower, Chris came in. "Lemme join ya?" "Join?" "Take a bath with you." "Ay chris I dont know." She blushed, and chris locked the door. She gulped, and felt chris glide his fingers over her jaw, then gliding his fingers over her hips. Desire exploded all over her body, and she grabbed his hands. "What?" "Stop. You got me wet." "Perfect." He muttered, and picked her up. "Chris put me down!" "No." "Why not?" She grabbed onto him, and chris smiled. He kissed her lips, and unzipped her zipper. Aviva wanted to grab his neck, put got pinned against the wall, her hands behind her head. He pulled down her panties, and began to grind into her. "Oh Chris..." She moaned, and turned on the water in the tub. Desire coursed through her blood the moment chris slid out, leaving her wanting more.

Chris dropped some soap in the water, and the scent of vanilla filled the bathroom. Chris gave off a smirk, and sat aviva down on the tub. Chris laid down next to her, and turned off the water once it was at his waist. Aviva looked shyly at him, and Chris pulled her on top of him. "So tell me. What have you been doing?" "What do you mean?" "I mean, what have you been up to?" "Nothing." She shrugged, and Chris smiled. They looked at each other, until Chris began to caress her hair. Chris pressed his lips to hers, and to his surprise, she kissed back. "Mmmm..." Chris let out a small moan in the back of his throat, making Aviva settle herself on him. His erection pressed against her womanhood, begging for permission to enter. Aviva sat down on him, and she heard him groan with delight as his dick slid through her. Aviva giggled, and bent down on his chest. Wrapping his hands around her waist, aviva began to hump Chris. "Wait." He reached over to the drawer, and pulled out a foil packet. "Here babe." He handed it to aviva, who opened it and slid it on him. "I hate these things." Aviva cursed under her breath, and chris grabbed her again.

About half an hour later, aviva opened her eyes to find herself still in the tub, with chris on her side, smiling. "Aviva... Can we go out later?" "Sure." She cuddled up next to him, and chris smiled. "Just fucked hair suits you well..." He chuckled, and Aviva sat up. "Same goes to you." Once it became night, aviva locked up the tortuga to go out with him. "So aviva, want to go to the beach?" "Sure." They talked as they walked, unaware a magazine reporter was following them. Once they reached the beach, Chris bent down, and pulled out a ring box. "Will you marry me?" Aviva put her hand over her heart, and smiled. "Marry him!" Everyone shouted, and the magazine reporter took it as his chance, and took several shots of them. Chris opened the ring box to reveal a diamond ring, and tears came to her eyes immediately. "Marry him Aviva!" Everyone shouted, and she smiled. "Yes! Yes ill marry you Christopher!" Chris stood up, and hugged her tightly. "I love you." She murmured, and chris was still shocked from her acceptance to his proposal. "I love you too..." He pressed his lips against hers, and kissed. "AWWW..." Everyone sighed happily, and aviva smiled. Aviva looked up, and saw a flash of a camera. "What the...?" The man disappeared, and aviva shrugged.

The next week...

"What is this?!" Martin threw a magazine in front of Chris and aviva, more disappointed than angry. "Uhm..." Chris mouth fell open, and aviva hid her hands under the table. "Show me your hands aviva. Let me see what you have on them." Aviva shyly lifted up to her hands, and martin looked really disappointed now. "Why didn't you tell me Chris? You need permission from her dad. I know where her dad is." Chris gulped, and sank down under the table.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Read and review! XD Feel free to pm me_**

* * *

Aviva stood up, and left, tears straining her eyes. "What are you doing chris? Get outta there!" "Aviva doesn't have a dad you idiot! Her dad died in a war! Her mom committed suicide a week after! Yea, you can find her dad.. in a _GRAVE_!" "Oh. Oh gosh I'm sorry-" Chris growled, and pushed martin. "Calm your damn nerves!" "Calm yourself!" "Martin you jerk!" "You're the jerk!" It went on for about half an hour, until Koki and jimmy separated them. "Chris go relax somewhere. Same goes for you MK." "Where?" "I dont care as long as you're away from each other." Chris stomped to aviva's room, and found it locked. "Aviva... Open the door yea?" "No!" "Why not?" "Because I don't want to!" She cried, and chris sighed. "When you're ready to talk... Gimme a call."

* * *

An hour later, Chris sat quietly thinking seriously about jumping the cliff. His phone rang, and he saw it was aviva. "Tired of crying?" "Chris... I decided I'm leaving. I'm not good enough for you." "Yes you are!" "Chris... I'm sorry... I think we should break up." "What why?!" "Chris I dont know if it'll work out... I'll leave the ring on the table dont worry." "Take it. And all my money." "No. I can't." "Yes. I've got a company to live off of. Plus, you need money." "Right. But I can't." "Yes. Its all yours now. I just send it to you." "Chris?" "Yes aviva?" "Before I go... I.. Need to tell you something." "Anything." "I'm... Pregnant with your baby. I'm at the bus stop with my stuff if you'd like to see me. Gotta go now. Bye." "Aviva-" But the call shut off. Chris cursed as loud as he could, and drove off like a drunk driver. He reached the bus stop, and saw aviva sitting quietly with a box, a scarf over her mouth. "Aviva... You actually are?" "Yea." Chris hugged her, when the bus came. "I guess... This is goodbye." "Bye chris... I left something for you on the table as well as the ring... Thanks for all the memories." She got on, and chris choked up so badly, a tear went down his cheek. He felt cold, and hugged himself. He saw aviva wave, and then wipe a tear. "Take good care of your child..." He murmured, and the bus left. Chris was left alone, shaking, crying, cold, in the now dark bus stop. The light turned off, and the city became a ghost town.

* * *

7 years later, Chris was washing a table at the diner he owned. A young woman and her son sat in a booth, and chris thought she seemed familiar, but shook off the thought. Chris smiled at the thought of all those good times, and went over to them with 2 menus and a coloring page. "Here you go little guy..." Chris smiled, and patted the little boy's head. "Thank you!" He giggled, and the woman smiled. "Now tell him what you would like."

* * *

After he got their order, he got them their drinks. "You work here?" "I'm the boss yea... Solo worker." "Oh." She looked at him, and the image of younger chris came to her, and he seemed just the same, except in his power suit. "Everything ok?" "Yea. Just thinking." "Right." He smiled, and came back with their plates. "Why aren't there many people sir?" "I dont know... Sometimes I'm extra busy... Today is one of the slowest days." "Oh." "What's your name?" "Enough Joey! What's with you asking so many questions?" "Christopher. You can call me CK for short..." "What's the K stand for?" "Kratt..." He looked away, not wanting to see her reaction. Her mind filled with the memories of that last night, and she wiped her tears. "Mommy are you ok?" "Give me a second..." She breathed, and he gave her a napkin. "You ok Miss?" "Its just that... Its you. You probably dont even remember me..." "What do you mean?" "I'm... Aviva. Your ex. Your technician." "Aviva... Corcovado?" "Yea." "I finally found you..." He hugged her, and Joey smiled. "You dated mommy?" "Yea... He's your actual dad Joey." "Wait you're married?" "No. Dating." "I should get my hands off you then..." "No Chris... I wanted to break up with him." "Why?" "He's messed up."

* * *

A month later, aviva walked by Joey's room, and saw him look at something on the internet. "Is this you mommy? Did you really belong to the legendary Wildkratts?" Aviva turned, and smiled. "Yes." "What was it like?" "Story time?" "Yea!" "Mommy, is that you?" "Yep. I was... 17 I think in that photo." "And isn't that the guy from the diner?" "Yea. Chris; in other words your dad. And his brother, Koki, and jimmy." "Really? Tell me about one adventure please please?"

* * *

About an hour later, aviva finished telling it. "What ever happened to Gavin? He sounds cool!" "I dont know... He'd be a teen now I guess... Maybe in his early adulthood." "Can I meet him?" "Uhm... If I can find him." "Can I see dad again?" "You know where he works..."

The next day, aviva got hungry, and went to the diner. Chris was happy to see her again, and little Joey. "Glad you came back. Today, since you're my first customers, lunch is on the house." "Ok." She smiled, and chris smiled back. When chris came back, he watched them quietly eat. "So how's life?" "Ok I guess... I have a job, a roof over my head... My son." "Aviva... I was wondering if you'd want to... You know... Go out sometime?"

* * *

 _ **Read and review!**_


End file.
